


Art #1 for 2019 Every Fandom Reverse Bang

by g_love99



Series: Bang Art [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_love99/pseuds/g_love99
Summary: Art for 2019 Every Fandom Reverse BangChosen by penumbria





	Art #1 for 2019 Every Fandom Reverse Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penumbria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mój Wilk Pnącze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276503) by [penumbria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria). 

Art Rough Draft Submission

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/48563757727/in/album-72157710381899086/)

Cover

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/48563733127/in/album-72157710381899086/)

Banner

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/48563575251/in/album-72157710381899086/)

Bonus

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/48563575111/in/album-72157710381899086/)


End file.
